


What do we have here?

by Dumbo_Lover_44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbo_Lover_44/pseuds/Dumbo_Lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of hunting sam and dean return to their homes. When sam comes home he hears very interesting noises coming from his room. From both his girlfriend and their tv...What doe he decide to do when he sees his gourgeous girlfriend sprawled out on their bed touching herself while watching a porno and saying his name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do we have here?

I opened the door to the apartment i shared with my girlfriend of 4 years, Jessica. All the light were off but i heard the faint sound of the television on in the bedroom. I smiled, same old jess. Man it felt good to be home after a week. I set my bag and coat on the couch and bounded up the stairs. That's when i heard Jess whimpering, and not in pain but in pleasure. I bit my lip, i could already feel the blood rushing to my lower body. 

Quietly i creeped over to our bed room and looked through the crack in the door. "Oh yes. mmm, sam baby. Uh!" she moaned to herself. i had zoned in on her, memorized at how she was laid back on all the pillows, her hair sticking to her neck which was coated in sweat which meant he had been at this for hours. I heard moaning coming from another place and my eye flickered over to the open plastic container by the bed. I chuckled to myself, he had got into my pornos. I smiled and decided to ruin her fun. 

I lightly knocked on the door. "Jess, Baby you in there?" I asked in a calm voice. I heard her squeak in surprise. The door was flung open, and there she was, Jess in all her glory. Bare as naked, just the way i liked her. "Sam! Um, how long have you been standing there?" She asked sheepishly. I grinned, "Long enough to hear you cry for me." I said shutting the door behind me. She blushed. "I-uh i was just.." She trailed off looking at the ground and turning around from me. I rushed up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Trust me i know exactly what you were doing baby, you wanted me to be here to do this." I trailed off as i thumbed at her clit and sucked on her neck. "Oh! Sam.." She moaned. My cock hardened even more, i groaned at the sound of my name leaving her bitter-sweet lips. I pulled my hand away and turned her around. "Now why don't you show me just what it was you were doing jess, i would love to get a better view." I said while pushing her to the bed and she did just that. 

I watched her as he slowly pushed her finger in and out at first but then her pace quickened. She moaned and bit her lip in the sexiest way i've ever seen. She was desperate for a release i could tell but she was holding back, she wanted me to cause it. "Sam baby. Please help, i want to feel your fingers working inside me." She said giving me a pleading look. I gave in. I was hovering over her fully clothed and i started kissing her hard and needy. Without warning i slipped two fingers into her wet throbbing core and went at a fast pace. All i could hear was her fast breaths and moans. Then she came all over my hand. She sighed in relief. "Oh don't think you're done, this was just the beginning." I said with a smirk. 

~20 minutes later~

Jess was laying below be with 4 digits in her wet throbbing pussy, "Sam I-i need you." She whimpered. "What was that?" I said smirking. "I need you to.." She trailed off. "You need me to what baby?" I asked jamming my four fingers into her once again causing a loud moan to escape her lips. She groaned and gave in. "I need you to fuck me. Now. Hard and long. I need your 11 inch cock in me." I grinned and gave her what she wanted. I slowly filled her up, and groaned at how nice and tight her pussy felt around my rock hard member. I started out slow and soft because i knew that was the exact opposite of what she wanted. "Sam!" She whined. "Yes?" I asked. "Fuck.Me.Now." She said in a stern but needy voice. i wanted to make her happy so i gave in to her wishes. I pulled out and slammed back in causing her to cry out. 

She flipped us over so she was on top riding me. God i loved when she did this, i loved to she her tits bouncing up and down and hearing her cry my name. There was nothing better than coming home after a hunt and having your girlfriend ask you to fuck her brains out.


End file.
